Breaking Through
by Morphin' in
Summary: Adam and Tommy are fighting. Can Rocky help? M/M.The first in the Hearts Need series
1. Rocky steps in

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers name, concept, characters, zords (and pretty much everything else) in this work of fiction are the creation of another's genius. They are in no way owned by this author. (which is probably _why_ there's never been a penny from these stories, nor is there expected any)

Author's notes: This isn't my best work, but I found it recently and thought to give it a touch up. Any constructive reviews would be greatly appreciated. This takes place following a random puttie attack shortly after 'Mirror of Regret'. No pink ranger features in this.

'Like I was _Supposed _to? So next time you want me to _check_ with you, before I stop a puttie from _shoving you through a brick wall_?'

'I had everything well under _control_!'

'That's _not_ supposed to include your _teammates_!'

Rocky turned his back on the pair of rangers squabbling like children. And they said _he _was the immature one! He knew he really ought to step in, but he figured since he had gotten the last one, it should be Billy or Aisha who separated them this time.

Adam and Tommy's behaviour had gone drastically downhill in the last couple of days. They kept it in check when engaging with whichever superbad was announcing its presence in Angel Grove; but the minute they morphed outta their suits, there was barely a civil word passed between them. At least it was better than the sullen silences, which would go on for hours.

At the same time, he was getting concerned. It hadn't started affecting their ability to perform their duties as rangers yet, but how long would that last? And why were they always bickering anyway? He had known Adam for years, and was frankly surprised at how the shy, sensitive youth was speaking to their leader. And Tommy? How on earth he had allowed a conflict with a teammate to go on this long was anybody's guess.

Behind him suddenly came a resounding thud.

He turned around, in time to see Adam teleport out; leaving Tommy, who was sitting stunned on the floor where he had landed, glaring at the vacant spot the black ranger had been standing in.

Ok. This could be bad.

* * *

(One hour later, Angel Grove youth centre)

Entering the youth centre, with his gym bag slung over his shoulder, Rocky stood for a moment considering his options.

Billy and Aisha stood watching Tommy demonstrating a defensive move to his martial arts students over on the mats. They were surrounded by a group of impressed teens, who were obviously considering signing up for Tommy's next beginner's class.

At the juice bar, Adam sat nonchalantly reading a textbook. Or maybe that's what he hoped people would think he was doing. Rocky could tell from the tension in his shoulders and the firm set of his mouth, that Adam's attention was focused more on the tall, athletic teen on the training floor, than on the formation of French verbs-he knew that stuff anyway, had aced the test last week

Deciding to approach their leader first, recognising the danger signs of Adam's temper sitting just below the surface, Rocky walked down to greet the others just as Tommy dismissed his students.

'Hey guys, what's up?' He asked, dropping his bag beside the bench, before sitting down. He glanced over towards Adam, knowing that while he had not been acknowledged by the other youth as he walked in, it would be noted where he was now, and that would probably sting.

'Just enjoying the end to another day that's featured _way_ too much clayhead action' Tommy responded good naturedly. At least he'd cooled off since returning from the command centre. Up until Rocky had left them to collect his workout clothes from home, the white ranger had been absolutely livid. But then, Tommy was always cool and collected by the time he'd finished preparing for his classes.

'Billy and I were just getting ready to go to the library. We've got a test we need to study for' Aisha said, picking up her satchel. 'We were thinking of going to the movies for some much needed R & R. Wanna come?' She beamed at Rocky, knowing that as long as there was a bucket of popcorn, he was there.

'Sure. Tommy an' me are workin' out this afternoon, how about we call you and meet up at the picture house later, yeah?'

They agreed, and separated with promises to call as soon as they'd finished their afternoon's activities. Rocky and Tommy started their workout session, and continued for a period with companionable conversation, before taking a well earned break to refresh and re-hydrate.

Thanking Ernie for the fresh juice, they carried their glasses over to a table and sat down. The youth centre was almost deserted. Rocky had noticed Adam leaving shortly after they had started a circuit of the gym equipment; he sighed and looked into his glass, as if the way to begin this awkward conversation was written somewhere at the bottom.

Tommy, much more attuned to the subtle mannerisms of his team members than most others realised, knew that Rocky had something on his mind. He wondered briefly if the other teen realised he had a tell; any time there was something that he wanted or needed to say, he'd sit chewing on his lip, the way he was now. Thinking that he didn't want to give this tip away before their next friendly game of cards-loser makes dinner-he figured he could wait until Rocky decided to say what he was searching to put into words. Patiently he took another sip of his juice.

'Tommy?'_ Bingo!_

'Yeah?'

'I know it's none of my business,' he started, focusing carefully on his glass 'but I've noticed that you and Adam haven't been getting along recently.' He saw the way Tommy's body tensed up as he heard Adam's name, and how his leader's eyes narrowed. He knew _that _scowl, and had learned to mind it very quickly. He thought about taking the easy way out and changing the subject, but he knew that wasn't the answer. Against all common sense, he mentally battened down the hatches and prepared to sit out the storm. 'Actually, everyone's noticed it. They're just too scared of the big, bad tiger to say anything. I'm only telling you this so that you can appreciate what it's taken me to come here and talk to you, so just hear me out, okay?'

Still glowering, Tommy nonetheless nodded. Hardly daring to believe his luck, Rocky ploughed on.

'I don't know what's gone on between you two, Adam's one of my closest friends and he still hasn't told me, but you've seen more than once what can happen when rangers are at odds.' He was referencing the spells used previously by Rita Repulsa, their nemesis, to turn the rangers against each other. He hadn't been there, but he'd heard the stories from his predecessor, Jason. 'It hasn't happened yet, but sooner or later it could end up getting someone hurt. Will you please at least talk to each other, and figure out your differences?' He finished with the question hanging.

'As if I could figure out _how_!' Tommy mumbled sarcastically.

Rocky paused for a moment, his brow creased in consternation. Was that an admission he _wanted_ to? Surely if that was the case, then the determined white ranger would have tried by now. That could only mean the one keeping this going was Adam. Knowing he was going to have to prod a little more to get any details before he could piece this together, Rocky sat back to seem less threatening and began again.

'So...Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help. I am after all - _an Expert in all things 'Adam' !_' He proclaimed, throwing his arms wide in a dramatic gesture. Pleased with himself when he managed to get a smile from his friend, Rocky was surprised to hear the rejoinder.

'Perhaps not as much of an expert as you think.' Tommy stated wryly. Then, after a moment's consideration 'Do you know, for example, who he's dating?'

Rocky thought for a moment. He knew Adam had started seeing someone new recently. Since moving to Angel Grove in fact. And he knew Adam's tastes ran to men who liked to work out, so it was likely someone they knew from the youth centre who used the...he looked at Tommy.

'Yeah.' Tommy affirmed as soon as he saw his friend reach the appropriate conclusion.

'oh' Was all Rocky could say at that moment.

Feeling that he should expand on this a little, but nervous deciding how to start, Tommy looked at Rocky carefully. They weren't as close as most of the others were. Whilst the gang had swiftly moved to make the newcomers welcome, and comfortable in their new roles; for a time Rocky had always seemed to be too busy watching how shy, gentle Adam was accepted, before making any moves of his own. There was no doubt whose man he was. Figuratively speaking. The two had just never clicked the way Tommy had with Jason. _That's not his fault!_ Tommy reminded himself. Deciding that now would be the right time to start creating a closer bond with his friend and team mate, Tommy began.

'Adam and I have been dating for a while now. Neither of us has said anything, because I only found out that I was Bi shortly after I met him.' Tommy smiled fondly at the memory of the occasion.

'I was scared you see, of the reactions I'd get when I told anyone. Adam was supportive. Said he'd never force me into taking such a huge step before I felt ready. But I guess it became a habit. I was too concerned about the way I'm seen, to notice I was neglecting the attention Adam was due.'

He stopped, to give Rocky a moment to digest what he'd said. As he thought about how he could ask for advice from Adam's best friend, he didn't catch what Rocky had said until he repeated it.

'He loves you, you know!'

Tommy paused a moment. They were dating, but Adam had never said the 'L' word.

Sighing, Rocky figured if they were going to have this talk, it might as well be spelled out for the poor, clueless dear

'Adam doesn't let guys in easily. You might have noticed that he's not especially forthcoming about himself, unless he feels it can serve some higher purpose. He's quite a private person. You're not the only one acting out here. If he's acting the way he is, then he's trying to scare you off. I admit, I didn't see it before because I wasn't looking for it. But now I know, I can see he's fallen for you, a lot harder than I've seen him with most guys.'

Tommy sat, contemplating this new information. Could it be true? But if that was the case, why were they falling apart? Was there any way to possibly help Adam get over this, and let him in?

Seeing where the white ranger's thoughts had taken him, and confident now he knew what ground they were walking on, he stepped in.

' He's a smart guy most of the time, but when it comes to matters of the heart...he's just as lost as the rest of us. Don't worry though, 'cos there's nobody knows Adam better than I do...Now, what you gotta do is-'

To Be Continued


	2. A slight set back

Disclaimer: This work of fiction is 100 percent unofficial. I don't own anything but the words on this page. Shame!

Authors note: Yes, it's a stiff read. But this one's got a lotta work needs doin' to it. Any input would be gratefully received.

The plans were made, and the following Friday Rocky stood on the Oliver's front porch; Tommy was shifting awkwardly beside him, drumming his hands on the wooden rail. Rocky watched his friend from the corner of his eye, and suppressed a grin. Yeah, this boy had it bad! He was pleased that Adam had finally found a decent guy, it had taken long enough after the last one. He shook his head at the memory of the tear-filled weeks after David had left. For someone who was so careful about letting others in, Adam did have a special talent for picking out heartbreakers. But that was not going to happen this time. _If it does, I'll kick his ass, leader or not!_ The red ranger thought hotly. He saw he was getting ahead of himself, and relaxed. _I've gotta stop being so over protective of Adam _He rebuked himself _Besides, I can tell Tommy's not like that._

They had been preparing for most of the afternoon, once Tommy's parents had left for their annual weekend away. It had taken a lot of patience on Rocky's part, and there had been a few averted crises as setbacks had occurred, when his anxious friend seemed about to lose control of his temper. But now their efforts had been rewarded. Two dishes sat on the side ready to be slipped into the oven, the table was set neatly for two, candles ready to be lit. The music Rocky had spent most of the week recording to tape was in the cassette deck ready to be started. There was just one thing missing. Adam. Already it was fifteen minutes past the appointed time clearly written on the invitation slipped into Adam's locker earlier. He'd seen it, Rocky had made sure of that. Watching his best friends face light up as he scanned the flowing, golden calligraphy printed on the card, there was no doubt he had every intention of being there. So what had happened?

'He's probably just running fashionably late bro' He said in encouragement to Tommy; who had obviously not been paying attention during the lecture on creased linen, as he now leant heavily on the rail. Rocky eyed what had been a crisp, new shirt, considering which jacket they could use to cover it without ruining the outfit he had all but put on the tall teen himself. Just then, Tommy's communicator burst into its chiming summons.

'_Rangers, please teleport to the command centre at once.' _Zordon didn't waste time explaining what the nature of the emergency was, clearly expecting to brief them together. Tommy glanced over his shoulder at the door.

'Zordon would have contacted Adam by now. He's probably already there.' Rocky said, as he tried to settle his own unnerved feelings. Tommy didn't seem convinced, but he nodded anyway to acknowledge his friends attempts at reassurance. They scanned the area to make certain they were unobserved, then proceeded with teleporting to their designated destination.

* * *

On arriving at the command centre, they noticed that Billy and Aisha were already there, looking worriedly up at their friends' appearance.

'Where's Adam?' Tommy asked in trepidation, crossing to stand before the floating head of their mentor.

'_Tommy, Rocky, I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news about Rita and Zedd's newest plan. Please observe the viewing globe.'_

They turned as instructed to face the illuminated sphere, which showed within, a picture of their arch nemises: Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Zordon spoke as the viewing globe continued to relay images of what looked like a party, in the palace on the moon. '_Rita and Lord Zedd, have found a way to harness the energies of the power coins. They have retrieved the device of Galictaea, once thought to be a myth, from its hiding place in the cold deserts of Sarictea IX'. _The image in theviewing globe shifted to a guarded, open box_ ' The device has the ability to drain power from any object placed within it, and to channel it into anything desired'_ As the image shifted slightly, the rangers could see that within the box, lay a golden disk embossed with an all too familiar representation. As if to confirm their fears, the image in the viewing globe seemed to pan across the main chamber of the palace, before it came to rest on a struggling, bound Adam. '_I am afraid to report, that a short while ago Adam was ambushed in the park by Goldar and a large contingent of putties. Despite fighting bravely, he was captured and taken to the palace, where Lord Zedd has confiscated his power coin, and has begun to drain it of its powers.' _There was a certain determination written on Adam's face, yet the slow draining of his power coin was beginning to take its toll, and the other rangers could see it in the increasing weakness of his efforts.

Tommy seemed transfixed by the sight of his partner in such a vulnerable position, knowing the feeling all too well.

Aisha spoke up. 'Zordon, we _have _to get him out of there'

'_And so you shall Aisha, but not before we have been able to provide your power coins with enough shielding to prevent them from weakening you, as Adam's has done.'_

Tommy finally turned from the viewing globe to face his team.

'We're gonna get him outta there!' He stated confidently. His eyes were blazing. 'We're gonna get Adam out safely, and then we're gonna make Rita and Zedd pay for this!'

To Be Continued


	3. The Rescue

Disclaimer:Still 100 percent unofficial

Authors notes: So, here it is. The final chapter. (there may be a sequal depending upon demand) As before, this is a work in progress, any constructive comments will be much appreciated! P.S the apostrophe instead of speach marks is just a writing affectation. It's how I was taught. ;-)

The plan had to go off without a hitch.

His team stood ready, watching for his signal. Tommy took a deep, steadying breath, before indicating to Billy to turn on the portal generator. With this much at stake, he hoped he knew what he was doing. He stepped up to the blue swirling vortex, which had appeared in between the posts he had helped to erect in the command centre. Then, with Billy and Aisha flanking him, and his stalwart Rocky covering the rear, he stepped through the portal and into the palace of his sworn enemy.

* * *

Emerging into a corridor of the dark palace, Tommy held back a shiver of revulsion as memories of every moment spent here, whilst under a spell and since, came flooding into his awareness. The air smelled musty and sour, a scent he had always associated with evil, ever since he had joined the side of good. Again, he forced himself to take a deep breath, before turning to ensure his team had all made it through the portal. The blue, yellow and red rangers stood behind him, holding formation and looking around to check if their entry had triggered any alarms. Thankfully, nothing stirred, and for a moment they were safe to assume that nothing had detected them. Signalling to remain alert, Tommy began moving towards the light at the end of the corridor. Voices could be heard, loudly, and it was confirmed that this was indeed the throne room of the palace, when above the noise Lord Zedd's gravelly taunting voice could be heard.

'So, black ranger. I trust that you are comfortable. You _are_ the guest of honour. After all, it wouldn't be possible to destroy those pesky rangers' battle zords, if it weren't for the extra power we're going to give our monster, taken from _your power coin_' He laughed and returned to dance his victory. Tommy had to fight to keep himself from rushing in and slamming his fist into the evil lord's face. That would be a mistake. He knew that here, Lord Zedd could call any number of putties at a moment's notice, and then where would they be?

Silently, he signalled again, and they stopped a foot away from the entry to the corridor. Moving up from the rear, Rocky slipped across the entrance and took his allotted position across from Tommy, just as they had planned. He saw the look of grim determination on his leader's face, and thought again for a moment of how Adam had made a good choice in this one. The two teens closest to the door slowly inched forward until they had a clear view of their targets, assessing how many putties each would have to face and looking for any hints of unexpected resistance. Tommy turned and with prearranged hand signals indicated to the other two what they were facing.

Once they were ready, Billy and Aisha signalled to the others that they were making their move, and dived out of the entryway, and into the throne room. Before Zedd had a chance to order a resistance, the pair had split up, each taking half of the room, engaging the full mass of putties. A moment after, Tommy and Rocky followed.

The device of Galictaea was on the stone altar beside Zedd's throne. Rocky charged towards it, meeting little resistance thanks to Billy's efforts in keeping the guards at bay. He swung at a particularly large clayhead, obviously leftover from one of Rita's experiments in 'improvement', and kicked one of Zedd's own personal guard, before making it to the altar. He snatched up the device, tucking it safely under his arm, before waving at a third puttie who had at that moment noticed him, and teleported just before the hapless creature pounced. As it rolled over, Billy standing over him shook his head in mock despair, then he punched the large 'Z' on its chest, which caused it to dematerialise.

Tommy found it harder to reach his target, as Aisha struggled to take on the much larger portion of putties on her side of the room. He could see his goal, not five feet in front of him, blocked by several putties. He spun and kicked another coming up behind him. Just then, Billy appeared beside him, slamming a fist into one in the middle of the fray. Taking this as a positive sign that Rocky had completed his objective, Tommy felt renewed energy course through him, as he worked his way towards the last target, with his friends covering him. As a team, they quickly gained headway.

Finally, Tommy drew his sword and sliced through the ropes that bound Adam.

An icy chill ran up his spine as the youth lay, unmoving. Completely disregarding the fight that waged around him, Tommy knelt beside his partner, his heart in his throat. Holding Adam's head in his hands, he called the beloved name, once, twice...and then Adam's eyes were open. Tommy was so happy at that moment, he was completely oblivious to all around him. Aisha had to grab hold of her leaders arm as they teleported out.

* * *

At the command centre, there was an air of relief. Adam had been saved, and his power coin removed from the despised device. But the celebrations had to be postponed until Alpha had run a complete diagnostic on the young man and his power coin.

All held their breath, as the scanner beeped softly with its final read out. Adam, lying on the cot that had been summoned by Zordon, looked over at the little robot. His hand was entwined with Tommy's, as the white ranger had taken hold and refused to let go. Whilst he was still a little dazed from his ordeal, there was more colour returning to his cheeks, and his eyes rapidly scanned the group of worried faces, focusing clearly on each. He smiled a little, in reassurance, then asked Alpha the verdict, trying not to let his concern show at the length of pause.

'Your energy levels are low; but you're going to be all right, Adam' their friend responded, sounding quite emotional. Whilst Adam had fared well, the power coin had not. There no longer remained a trace of the black ranger energy within the coin. It was agreed to make the difficult decision of what to do next, after Adam had returned home to eat and rest.

Tommy surprised everyone though, by volunteering that Adam should return to his place, since the Parks would not be at home anyway and Adam needed someone to be with him. He seemed to be about to say something else, but then changed his mind. He helped Adam up, supporting him as he regained his balance. And they left the command centre.

* * *

Okay; so the dinner was burnt, a lit taper had almost set fire to the tablecloth and his date's shirt was – let's face it – beyond creased. Yet; taking a sip from his water glass, using it as a ploy to observe the handsome individual opposite, Adam was happy. For the first time in a long while, he felt a sensation of deep contentment; and noticed the absence of the usual urge to run, or fight. He smiled, watching his partner gathering up the dinner plates and cutlery; relaxing into his chair, feeling the anxious tension from his time in captivity melt away.

As if sensing the attention, Tommy looked up from stacking the last of the dishes. There was a look in his eyes that for a moment communicated everything that he felt. _There _was the worry that he had felt when Adam was taken, the fear at finding him-so weakened, and the concern that this power draining would change Adam. _There _was also the regret: of the harsh words spoken, and the times when no words were said at all. In that moment, one pair of eyes made a silent plea. Another pair offered a truce in the next.

Tommy set the dishes back down, and reached to pinch out the candle on his side of the table. He walked around to Adam, kneeling before him. A commitment was being asked.

At the implication, Adam trembled, and shook his head to forestall the words that had started on Tommy's lips. He didn't know if he could trust anyone enough with the fragile remains of his heart, still torn from his last breakup.

He felt two warm hands cupping his face gently, and saw two eyes staring into his, the same way they had done at the palace. Only now the panic was gone, and in its place was a promise. Lips found his, gentle, light, in a sweet caress that stirred the breath in his chest, and elicited a low moan that seemed to come from his very core. Tommy finished the kiss by sucking gently on his partner's lips, before pulling away; a warm smile lit his eyes, as they continued to trace the soft, quivering contours.

Adam opened eyes he hadn't realised he had closed, as he took a moment to catch his breath. The kiss had lasted seconds, and yet he felt like all the air had been pulled from him in a delightful exchange for pleasure. A powerful force seemed to be pulling at his body, trying to draw him closer to Tommy; like a magnet. He reached to put out the second candle.

Tommy lifted his partner into his arms, and Adam finally felt safe, protected. As he turned his face into the broad expanse of his white knight's chest, and inhaled the natural warm, spicy scent, Adam made a decision.

He looked into the depths of Tommy's eyes, put a hand to his cheek and whispered 'I love you'; before Tommy carried him up to the bedroom, where no words were spoken for a long time.


End file.
